Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096
|image=160217recode.jpg |english=Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 |kanji=機動戦士ガンダムUC RE:0096 |romaji=Kidō Senshi Gandamu Yunikōn Ri Zero Zero Kyū Roku |shortname=MSGUC RE0096 |era=Universal Century |media=Anime |japanese start=April 3, 2016 |english start=April 3, 2016 |producer=Sunrise |chardesign=Yoshikazu Yasuhiko, Kumiko Takahashi |mechdesign=Hajime Katoki, Junya Ishigaki, Nobuhiko Genba, Yoshinori Sayama |artdirector=Shigemi Ikeda |storyscript=Yasuyuki Muto |director=Kazuhiro Furuhashi |music=Hiroyuki Sawano }} Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 is a 2016 anime television series. It is a broadcast version of the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn theatrical OVA released between 2010 to 2014. Helming the recut is director Kazuhiro Furuhashi and composer Hiroyuki Sawano returns to provide a new soundtrack.Crunchyroll — "Gundam Unicorn" TV Broadcast ConfirmedCrunchyroll — Hiroyuki Sawano Performs OP / ED Themes for "Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE: 0096" It will air on TV Asahi Sundays at 7:00am starting April 3rd and both the dubbed and subtitled versions will be simulcast on Gundam.Info, DAISUKI and Crunchyroll.Re0096_Eng_PV — Gundam Global Portal「MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM UNICORN RE:0096」 streams subtitled in English on GUNDAM.INFO beginning April 3rd! North American and European streams via Gundam.Info are released 15 days after the initial airings. Synopsis U.C. 0096. Three years after Char's Rebellion, Banagher Links, a boy living at the manufacturing colony Industrial 7, meets a mysterious girl who calls herself Audrey Burne. Audrey claims that she is trying to stop the Vist Foundation from handing over Laplace's Box to the Neo Zeon remnants known as the Sleeves, an act which could spark another war, and Banagher decides to help her. But the colony becomes a battlefield as fighting breaks out between the Sleeves and the Earth Federation Forces, who have also come to stop the handover. As Banagher runs through the battle in search of Audrey, he has a fateful encounter with a white mobile suit, the Unicorn Gundam, which is the key to Laplace's Box. What is Laplace's Box? What secret does it contain? The hundred-year curse of the Universal Century is about to be resolved. Episodes Comprehensive Episode Listing of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 episodes First Cour Characters Anaheim Electronics *Martha Vist Carbine *Alberto Vist *Aaron Terzieff *Bancroft Anaheim Industrial College *Banagher Links *Takuya Irei *Micott Bartsch Vist Foundation *Cardeas Vist *Gael Chan *Syam Vist Earth Federation *Ronan Marcenas *Ricardo Marcenas Earth Federation Forces *Riddhe Marcenas *Otto Midas *Liam Borrinea *Daguza Mackle *Mihiro Oiwakken *Hasan *Conroy Haagensen *Bright Noa *Meran *Nigel Garrett *Daryl McGuinness *Watts Stepney Zeon Third Neo Zeon (The Sleeves) *Full Frontal *Suberoa Zinnerman *Marida Cruz *Angelo Sauper *Flaste Schole *Alec *Besson *Gilboa Sant *Hill Dawson *Tomura *Savoir *Sergi Zeon Remnants *Loni Garvey *Yonem Kirks *Russet Other *Audrey Burne *Kai Shiden Production The broadcast features new animated footage and next episode previews narrated by Shuichi Ikeda, as well as a new opening and two new ending themes all composed by Hiroyuki Sawano, the first opening theme titled "Into the Sky" will be performed by SawanoHiroyukinZk:Tielle, the first ending theme titled "Next 2U -eUC-" will be performed by SawanoHiroyukinZk:naNami and the second ending theme titled "bL∞dy f8 -eUC-" will be performed by SawanoHiroyukinZk:Aimer.[ Mechanic Soundtrack Opening Theme Ending Theme Picture Gallery Video MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM UNICORN RE 0096 PV(English) Notes & Trivia References